You Want Me
by furousha
Summary: Series of MugenxFuu smut fics.
1. You Want Me

I claimed the Lime Table at the community citrus_taste on livejournal. Their are 50 prompts and all must have smut in them of some kind. :D so this will be devoted to those 50 prompts and to MugenxFuu, of course! :D

this is prompt #9 - no more teasing, baby

* * *

Fuu giggled as she slowly bent over to pick up her belongings in the abandoned hut she was sharing with her two traveling companions.

She knew she was driving one particular companion of hers crazy and she kind of liked it. Fuu could feel Mugen watching her every move and she giggled again at the thought of what kind of effect she was having on him. All afternoon she had been doing things like this to tease the pirate. She liked knowing that he was watching her with those dark eyes.

Fuu yelped in surprise when two lanky arms wrapped themselves around her and held her in place.

"You want me don't ya, girly?"

Mugen's voice sent shivers down her spine. His breath was hot on her neck and it was all Fuu could do to keep calm.

"Um-um, no. Whatever gave you that idea?" She bit her lip and waited for him to release her.

"Liar. Quit this teasing bullshit and lets get to it."

Mugen spun the sunflower girl around and kissed her hard. Fuu gasped when she felt his hands begin to roam her body. They were warm and his kiss was powerful and full of desire. She didn't want this to stop. She moaned into the kiss and began to do a little exploring of her own. Mugen growled as she brushed against his chest and continued in almost a hurried pace.

The pirate had managed to get up under her kimono when they were interrupted. A disgusted "hnnn" was heard at the door of the hut and the two almost lovers looked up to see Jin standing with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Mugen smirked playfully. "Save it fish face, she wanted this. Didn't ya, babe?"

Fuu didn't answer. She just stood their with her hand over her swollen lips and a smile on her face.


	2. Every Single Day

i'm a little nervous about this one, it's a little angsty and yeh. :P

this is prompt #37 - do you ever think you'd rather be with me instead from the lime table at the community citrus_taste on livejournal

* * *

It had been a few days since he had eaten and Mugen was glad to stumble upon a little town seemingly in the middle of nowhere. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair and as he was about to enter a tea house in the middle of town, he heard it. Her laugh. He hadn't seen iher/i in how long? two years? or was it three? He had lost count. Those days of his life were over and he was alone again. Just as the pirate was starting to think he hearing things, two arms wrapped tightly around him.

"MUGEN! You're here! It's so great to see you."

"uh, yeh. Great to see you too, girly." Mugen looked down at Fuu as he patted her on the head. Although her kimono was different, it was still pink in color and she still had that million volt smile that he often liked to fall asleep dreaming about.

Fuu brought him back to her place and just when Mugen thought things might be looking up, Jin walked through the door. All good thoughts flew out the window when he realized that they were together.

He almost left-it was too much, but when Fuu asked him to stay..Mugen couldn't refuse. He spent the next few days watching his former friends together and came to one conclusion: Although Fuu acted happy, she wasn't. She look almost..bored.

So when Jin left for work that morning, Mugen set off to find the sunflower girl and ask her about it.

He found her out back, doing laundry and humming to herself. Not being the one to beat around the bush, Mugen came straight out and asked the one question that plagued him.

"Do you ever think you'd rather be with me instead?"

Fuu dropped the kimono she was holding and turned to look at him and her expression answered his question before she even spoke.

"Every single day."

Before Fuu realized what was happening, Mugen was covering her in rough kisses. She knew she should stop him, but couldn't and found herself being carried to her room..the one she shared with Jin.

"Mugen, I..we shouldn't.."

Mugen ignored her and kept making his way downward. He softly kissed her inner thigh and any words she had died on her lips. He slowly made his way back up to her neck, trailing kisses along the way and gently pushed himself inside of her. Tears stained her cheeks as he whispered "I love you" in her ear and she found herself returning those words with equal fervor.

They lay together afterward and embraced each other, knowing this would not last. The ronin would be home soon and Mugen would leave and then everything would go back to the way it was.

He would always be alone. She would always be bored. They would always have that day.


	3. Cheshire Cat

this is prompt #39 - he always smiles. This is Fuu POV.

* * *

He's always smiling as he slinks back from a stay at the brothel. Sometimes I wonder what's so great about getting sex from strangers, but I never ask because I know I'll be laughed at.

When he thinks I'm not looking he'll give me that Cheshire cat smile and I have to bite my tongue to keep from throwing myself at him. He's so wild and sweaty-I should be disgusted, but find my dreams often consist of me writhing beneath him, screaming his name as he pounds into me. Those dreams are my favorite.

And it's like he knows. After waking up with a knot in my stomach from a dream like that, I find Mugen staring at me with that damn grin on his face. It's almost like he's baiting me.

One of these days I might just take that bait. I wonder what he would do?

Hopefully he'll smile.


	4. Fuu's Punishment

This is prompt #25 - one more time. :D

* * *

"OK" Fuu moans out. Mugen has her bent over a tree stump and is fucking her into oblivion. Their are scratches on her cheek from where his thrusting is rubbing her into the wood and it hurts and feels so good at the same time.

Fuu's punishment.

The vagrant stops and leans down to whisper something in her ear. He says it so quietly, she almost misses it. Fuu's eyes widen and she groans when he continues his reckless assault of her body.

"I-I promise, I'll never steal your dumplings again!" she screams as stars are forming behind her eyes.

Mugen grunts and as he's about to cum, he bellows out "one more time, bitch!" and collapses into a heap on top of Fuu.


	5. It's Because of You, Stupid Bitch!

this is prompt #26 - there's wicked thoughts behind your eyes. Mugen POV.

and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. i appreciate it so much! :)

* * *

You're yelling at me again. Something about my visit to the brothel last night. Do you know why I go there anyway? It's because of you, stupid bitch. I want you bad, Fuu. It takes all of what little will power I have not to flatten you up against the nearest tree and screw your brains out night after night.

It wasn't this bad until I heard you a few weeks ago. It was late and you thought we were sleeping. I followed you to the river and watched you grind one out. My eyes nearly bugged out of my skull when you screamed my name. I watched you shudder against your orgasm and at that moment, I had a new goal.

I wonder what you would say if you knew that most of my thoughts consist of scheming to fuck you. I'll find a way to do it, Fuu. And when I do..heh..well, you'll see.


	6. That's What Friends Are For

I recently changed my penname from xgrenade to furousha (meaning vagrant in Japanese). I wanted to mention it so no one will be confused by it. :)

This is prompt #4 - all about the games you play. Jin POV.

* * *

I wonder what you two would do if you knew I heard you at night. Your grunting and moaning keep me from my slumber and I find myself migrating towards the sound. I watch the you move together and scream each others name and wonder why I didn't see it before.

No one would ever think you two were lovers with how you treat each other during the day. You insult each other and fight and it is a wonder you two can stand to be in the same room.

Your fights are clever games and now that I am paying more attention I see the sideways glances and the smiles. You practically run into each others arms the moment you think I am asleep.

I can see it, you know. I can see the love in your eyes when you are together. It makes me jealous and I should burst in on you and expose this game for what it is. I should, but I don't because what purpose would that serve? Hopefully you'll both figure it out.

So until then keep playing your games and I will keep watch over the both of you because that's what friends are for.


	7. How To Warm Up Fuu

This is prompt #5 - Blanket Hog

* * *

It was cold.

Fuu reached for her blanket to bury herself under. She found an end and begin to tug. The blanket did not move but instead she heard an "urrgh" come from it.

She lazily turned towards the direction of the sound and found Mugen wrapped up nicely in her blanket. The vagrant had made a fuss the night before how "only pussies need blankets" and refused to take one. And now look at him.

"That ass!" she whispered as she crawled over to where Mugen lay. As she reached down with both hands to pull the blanket out from under him, two tattoo covered wrists shot out from the covers and grabbed her.

Mugen smirked from under the covers as Fuu shrieked. He pulled her to him and began to cover her with warm, wet kisses. He nipped at her neck and Fuu forgot all about why she was cold in the first place. Warming up this way was much better anyway.


	8. Fuu's Rainy Daydreams

this is prompt #14 - play house. This is Fuu POV.

Thanks again for the reviews! I really love and appreciate it! :D

* * *

We've been cooped up in this hut all day with the rain. Mugen and Jin seem content to sit and watch the rain fall, but I'm going crazy. It's days like these that my thoughts get the best of me.

Sometimes I like to think about what it would be like if Mugen and I were married and had a place of our own. He would come home from doing odd jobs in the market and I would greet him happily with dinner and a smile. Later that evening on our futon, Mugen's bony hands would find their way up my kimono and he would whisper dirty things in my ear like "you like that, baby?". It makes me blush just thinking about it.

Usually after I daydream like this I steal a glance at the pirate, he never notices. Today I find him staring back at me, that Cheshire cat grin and those eyes sparkling with unknown mischief.

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout, Fuu?" his grin grows wider when he sees my blush deepen. I want to go find a hole to hide in forever when he starts to slowly crawl over to me.

"Thinkin' 'bout something good, aren't you? I can tell. Come on, girly, spill it." Mugen purrs out. He's so close to me now, his face inches from my own and I can't think of a single damn lie to cover myself with.

"Hnnn." Jin's voice calls out from the corner. That's the ronin's way of telling Mugen to back off. Normally the vagrant doesn't listen to anything Jin asks of him and I mentally sigh when he actually goes back to his spot by the door. I don't miss that flash of a grin he gives me as he plops down. Damn that Mugen, he knows. What a jerk!


	9. Intoxication and Longing

The prompt for this was "intoxicated with your taste". This was frustrating as hell to get out and i hope it makes sense. :)

* * *

"Flat chested broad!"

"Y-You jerk! I hate you!"

'Good.' the vagrant thinks. 'Better to have her hate me than to let her get too close.'

Mugen knows that if he gets close to her, it will be the end of them both. His dreams already consist of Fuu and they are so real that he can almost taste her. It fills him with a longing he's never experienced before in his short and violent life.

Those are the nights he wakes in a cold sweat and has to stop himself from crawling over to the unsuspecting sunflower girl and taking what he wants. It's even worse on the nights when Fuu has a nightmare, he can hear her softly cry his name and pangs of wanting and guilt rack through his entire body.

Just the sheer thought of Fuu beneath him intoxicates him and he knows that if he takes her, he will destroy her and he cannot allow that to happen. He won't taint her like that.

So Mugen goes on telling himself this is for the best as he insults her and he hopes that one day Fuu will realize the truth behind his words.


	10. Delusions of Fancy

This is for the prompt "my fairytale". The lyrics in italics are from Winter by Tori Amos. Oh and thanks to Luv4Uncas and everyone else who reviews. I really appreciate it. Y'all are great. :)

oh this is Fuu POV.

* * *

_Cause things are gonna change so fast _

_All the white horses are still in bed.._

Most girls my age have this perfect dream of how they want to meet the love of their life and how said love is going to sweep them off their feet. These dreams always end the same-happy ending and a perfect family. I used to have these dreams too.

My dreams were of the perfect gentleman who brought me flowers and whispered beautiful things in my ear while we made love in a flower bed. When I think back on these dreams I have to laugh..what was I thinking? Not only is that perfectly ridiculous, I am almost certain to never have them now.

So when I find Mugen sneaking into my futon in the night, lithe and ruggedly handsome..I take comfort in it. His bony hands wrap around me and his lewd whispers of "fuck, you feel so good" are almost like declarations of love in my mind. He may not be the perfect gentleman and he doesn't bring me flowers, but he makes up for that by protecting me with his life day in and day out.

That may not mean much to some, but to me it is everything..and I wouldn't ask for it any other way.


	11. Devil in Disguise

Mugen POV. lyrics in italics are from Il Tango Della Signora Francesco Di Bartolommeo Di Zanobi Del Giocondo by Forgive Durden. This is an angsty little piece and it makes me nervous as hell to post it. :| haha~

for the prompt "to touch the devil".

* * *

_I feel your heart beat.  
Your pasty hands shake.  
I'll be every breath Your trembling lips taste.  
Metal teeth wanna save you.  
Button flies want to keep you pure.  
Nothing can stop me now.  
I will have you._

I don't know what you see in me, Fuu. I'm no good. I tell you this every time you tiptoe to me in the night, wanting something I cannot give you.

You trust in me so easily as I push your kimono up, my hand brushing your thigh. I kiss away the I love you's that you murmur and cover you with my wickedness. You taste so fucking pure, like forbidden fruit, and the snake is telling me to dive right in.

What do you want from me? I will never be your knight in shining armor, your white horse. I see you glance my way when you think I'm not looking. Is this what you want? To touch the devil in disguise? Well girly, your wish has been granted. Do you regret it?

Gettin' involved with me is stupid. I hope you know what you're doing, because I won't stop now. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

_I was born to do this dance.  
So follow my every step.  
I'll lead your careening hips And slaughter your innocence._


	12. Just To Waste My Time With You

This was written for two different prompts- "a little quickie behind the doors" and "dirty little secret". :D Hope it pleases. Thank you everyone for your reviews and favs!

* * *

I never knew it felt so good to have a secret. This insane coupling of ours never should have happened. It was a mistake. But as hard as we both tried to stay away from each other, we couldn't.

I started sneaking away in the night, when I was sure Jin was asleep. Mugen would follow shortly after with a grin on his face, ready for the night's activities. Now it seemed every chance we got, we would sneak away. Poor Jin was left looking for us-not that he tried very hard.

We were wondering through yet another town when Mugen tugged at my sleeve. He whispered in my ear-let's go-and I silently followed his lead.

My heart thumped erratically as he pulled me out of the busy street to an abandoned building on the corner.

Mugen shoved me against the heavy door and it felt like my skin was burning as he trailed sloppy kisses up my neck.

"Come on, girly. Let's here ya moan."

My head was swimming and I felt like I would burst. I grabbed at the waistband of his shorts and tugged.

Mugen grinned and kicked his shorts away while hiking my kimono above my hips.

We could vaguely make out Jin's voice, searching for us in the crowd.

Mugen smirked at me and continued his frenzied pace. Jin would find us out eventually, but until then we would continue our fun.


	13. Never Too Late

It's been a while, huh? Sorry about that. Life gets in the way sometimes. :P I personally think this sucks, but what the hell..

Written for Citrus Taste #31 - Last Chance. MugenxFuu of course. :3

* * *

It's been hours since they parted ways at the crossroads. He should have said something, anything to get her to stay. He should have ran after her. Instead he walked away like it didn't matter.

Like hell it didn't matter.

It mattered more than anything and now it's too late.

It's been weeks since she's seen him. She should have begged him to stay with her. Why did she keep walking like it didn't matter?

She misses the way he watched at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She misses his smirks.

And now it's too late.

Time passes slowly for the both of them. It's been years since the day they parted.

One would think it just a coincidence that they would run into each other, but they both know better.

His long, nimble fingers trail across her stomach and he wonders why he left in the first place. They lay together in a heap of limbs, happily thanking whoever it was that finally decided to reunite them.


End file.
